I'll add you to my list
by Kelsiee
Summary: All it takes is one night, you only need one night to throw everything away. To forget your morals to forget who you're with. But that's the way it was with Draco, he made me forget.  When maybe I should have listend to everyone else.. - One Shot-


**Discalmer: the wonderful word or Harry Potter belongs to JKR, only the plot is mine,**

Annnd, this story is dedicated to my friend_ Ellla, _know as_** mellamaet**,_  
who always has to time to review my chapters, even when they suck..  
and listen to me rant about faniction on our facebook wall to walls :P  
this is for you my fellow Draco/ Ginny lover,  
i hope you enjoy it!

**Enjoy, and Please Leave A Review :)**

* * *

All it takes is one night, you only need one night to throw everything away. To forget your morals to forget who you're with. But that's the way it was with Draco_, he made me forget._

Being with Draco was like spending the rest of my life in the sun, when I had forever been stuck in the cold damp cellar. I didn't think, I just did, I was in love. _We_ were in love... or so I thought.

I was walking across the grounds with a group of my friends, when I looked over and saw Draco casually leaning against the stone wall of the castle watching me. I told my friends that I just remembered I had a potions essay due Monday that I haven't started, they laughed at my eagerness to do homework on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, but let me leave none the less.

I casually walked towards Draco and followed him nonchalantly to an abandoned classroom and shut the door softly behind me before I turned to face him meeting his lips eagerly and as hungrily as him.

"I missed you," I pouted as I leaned my body against Draco's chest.

"Understandable," Draco smirked as he nibbled on my ear.

After the battle at Hogwarts everybody had pitched in to restore Hogwarts and many of us had come back to complete our schooling, and even though Draco was present for his seventh year, he came back willingly along with many other students to complete it. It was two months after school started that I found Malfoy sitting alone in the astronomy tower, we started out simply as friends meeting every night casual conversation in the halls. But there is nothing simply about a Weasley and A Malfoy meeting up, and soon it became passionate snogging sessions, and abandoned classrooms and stolen kisses. We weren't exactly hiding, we were just being, people suspected but none really knew.

Many people had warned me when the rumours flew. They said that Draco had a reputation and I was too good and too smart to fall for his act and become another girl on his list. But they didn't understand seven months Draco and I had been together, it was love, not lust not a game, they just didn't understand.

"Ginny, I love you," Draco said as he kissed down my neck.

"I love you to," I said smiling, _nobody knew, they didn't understand_

"Ginny?" Draco said between kisses.

"Hmm?" I replied closing my eyes.

"Sleep with me," Draco said confidently in a soft voice.

I hesitated for only a minute before I looked up to meet his loving grey eyes and nodded.

He took my hand and we walked through the halls getting many looks, longing, jealously, disgust and pity. But it didn't matter we were in love.

I was so willing to give up everything for Draco, I loved him I would do anything, and my virginity seemed a small price to pay for the way he made me feel.

It wasn't till I woke up the next morning alone, naked in an abandoned classroom on a cold bed. Did I look over to find a note on the chair where Draco had thrown my cloths did it sink in.

Ill add you to the list,  
thanks for the shag, but it wasn't really that good.  
I never really loved you,  
- Malfoy.

Everyone was right, I was so eager to believe that he loved me back, that the things I felt had to be shared by the one who made me feel them.

I don't know what was worse having my heart ripped to pieces and seeing the smug look on Draco's face every time he walked by parading a different girl on his arm. Or the hushed whispers as I walked by and entered a room and the pitting gazes I received not only from the students but from the teachers.

But I think maybe it was the fact my heart was ripped into a million pieces, the fact that after everything he did, every lie he said... I still loved him.

**

* * *

**

**Please Leave A Review :)**


End file.
